Modern farming practices strive to increase yields of agricultural fields. For example, seeds may be coated with various fluids, such as fungicides, herbicides, and/or fertilizers, which improve the performance of the seeds based on the particular agronomic characteristics of the field. As such, farmers typically order seeds that are pre-coated with the desired fluid well in advance of planting season to ensure availability and/or reasonable prices. However, the agronomic characteristics of the field may change as the planting season nears due to unforeseen weather conditions, pests, and/or the like. In this respect, the particular fluid coating selected for the seeds may be at least partially based on speculation. Furthermore, coated seeds may be harmful to livestock and wildlife, thereby complicating handling and storage thereof.
In this regard, systems and methods for spraying or otherwise coating the seeds during planting operations have been developed. Since seeds are generally spaced apart when planted, it is desirable to only spray the seeds or the area immediately surrounding the seeds so as not to waste the fluid by spraying the ground between the seeds. For example, planters generally include a seed meter, which dispenses the seeds at a specific rate to achieve the desired spacing of the seeds within a furrow. As such, conventional systems and methods spray the seeds based on the speed at which the seed meter is operating. However, the seeds may bounce within a seed tube extending from the seed meter toward the furrow such that the seeds may land in the furrow at a slightly different frequency than dispensed by the seed meter.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for spraying fluid onto or near seeds dispensed from a seed meter of a planter would be welcomed in the technology.